Odin
Odin the All-Father is the ruler of the realm of Asgard and peacekeeper of the 9 Realms. He has presided over Asgard and the 9 Realms for centuries and kept the peace, occasionally going to war with races from other realms who disturb the peace such as the Frost Giants whom Odin has defeated with his incredible powers. When his first born Thor Odinson broke the peace by attacking the Frost Giants in there home realm of Jotunheim, Odin banished him to Earth without powers to learn valuable lessons before returning to defeat his brother, Loki Laufeyson from destroying Jotunheim. Biography Early Life Battle with Frost Giants In the year 965 A.D., in the town of Tonsberg, Norway, Odin he led a force of Asgardians warriors against the Jotuns in defense of people on Earth. The Asgardians beat the Jotuns back to their home realm of Jotunheim where Odin personally defeated the Jotun King Laufey while suffering the loss of his right eye. Afterwards, Odin granted the Jotuns mercy and offered them a truce between the two races. In the process, he also confiscated the Casket of Ancient Winters that gave them much of their power and rescued a baby Jotun who had been abandoned in the conflict. The infant Loki grew up as a brother to Odin's real son Thor, and Odin kept the boy's heritage a secret in the hope that he would one day come to end the enmity between the two races. Peace Centuries later, Odin held a ceremony to name Thor as his heir and the new King of Asgard, but the event was interrupted by several Jotuns breaking into Odin's Vault. He activated the Destroyer in defense of the vault, thus ending the threat of the jotuns reclaiming their artifact, but opted not to press the matter any further. Thor insisted that he launch an attack on Jotunheim, but Odin rejected the idea, preferring instead to preserve the shaky truce. Thor then defied his father's will and launched a small-scale attack of his own. Upon learning of Thor's defiance, Odin went to Jotunheim himself and drew his sons and their friends back to Asgard. Thor had foolishly reignited the war with the jotuns, and for his transgression Odin banished him to Earth. Loki had discovered the truth of his long-concealed ancestry during the fight on Jotunheim and confronted Odin with the discovery. Odin could only relate an historical account of how he had found and rescued Loki before lapsing into his restorative "Odinsleep". With Odin incapacitated and Thor exiled, Frigga proclaims Loki as the next in succession as heir to the throne and takes the mantle as King of Asgard until Odin is able to wake. He manipulated the others around him as Odin slept, even going so far as to arrange Odin's assassination at the hands of the jotuns. Odinsleep & Return After Thor's death on Earth, a single tear shed from Odin's eye and Thor's power and his command over Mjolnir returned to him, restoring his life and he defeated the Destroyer before returning to Asgard where he battled Loki at the Bifrost and in the end, sacrified his life with the mortal Jane Foster to save Jotunheim by shattering the Rainbrow Bridge. Odin woke and came to their rescue catching both Thor and Loki from falling into the abyss. Loki said that he was doing it all for Odin, to prove himself worthy of being King and that he is the strong one, not Thor. Odin simply said "no Loki" to which Loki let go of his staff and fell into the abyss. Odin pulled Thor back and they returned to Asgard to celebrations. Thor came to Odin later to apologise for his prior actions and that he has much to learn from Odin when he is to follow his father and become King. Search For Loki Odin and Thor soon discovered that Loki made a deal with The Other to command the Chitaur army to invade Earth. Because of the damage done to the Bifrost, Odin summoned a great amount of dark energy to transport Thor to earth to retrieve the Terrasect and bring Loki back to Asgard to face Asgardian justice for his crimes. Abilities *'Super Strength' *'Super Stamina' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Speed' *'Longevity' *'Healing Ability' The nature Odin powers are unknown but it is heavily implied the he is extremely powerful, having the ability to take aways Thor's power and put an enchantment on Mjolnir to enable the one who is worthy of it to wield it. Odin is by far the most powerful being yet revealed in the Marvel Cinematic universe, seemingly far more powerful than either Thor or Loki or all the superheroes and supervillains combined. Odin possesses all the conventional Superhuman attributes of an Asgardian, such as strength, speed, stamina and reflexes, etc. However, as the King of the Asgardians, many of these attributes are significantly superior than those possessed by the majority of his race (with the exceptions of Thor, Heimdall and Loki). Odin is also extremely skillful with a weapon. His weapon of choice being the equally powerful Gungnir, which allow its wielder to emit powerful energy blasts and blinding light. It also enables the wielder to have full control over the Destroyer. *'Odinforce': Odin is capable of manipulating vast amounts of magical energy, referred to as the Odin Power, or the Odin Force, for a number of purposes. With this power, Odin is capable of feats such as read minds from across even dimensions (as he was about to crown Thor king, he notices that Frost Giants were in his trophy room), projecting force blasts (mainly through either Guniger or Mjolnir; it is unknown if he is physically capable of doing so without any of these items and even so, with his spear, he was able to destroy hordes of Frost Giants), and more. Odin is highly skilled in the use of his powers during combat situations, and was able to casually take down and kill Frost Giants with ease during the war. Odin is also capable of placing multiple permanent enchantments on items, as he did for Mjolnir when he exiled Thor to Earth. Weaknesses While possessing the Odinforce that is inherent opposed to the need for outward sustenance, Odin must undertake the Odinsleep - a state of deep sleep lasting for an unknown period of time to keep his powers from waning. During this time Odin is guarded closely as he is vulnerable. Despite his limitations and weaknesses, such as the need for the Odinsleep annually, Odin is nonetheless the most powerful being in all the Nine Realms. Personality Trivia Category:Asgardian Category:Thor characters Category:Thor Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Thor: The Dark World Category:Thor: The Dark World characters